<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slobbery Infection by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858286">Slobbery Infection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Batch 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Environmental TF, Infectious TF, NEET TF, Transformation, slob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student joins a girl's dorm, and her very slobby presence starts degrading the world around her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Batch 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slobbery Infection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For The17thStatesman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grace.” </p><p>“Yes, Anne?”</p><p>“I want you to explain something to me.”</p><p>“What, pray tell, do you need somebody like me to explain?”</p><p>“I want you to explain why on this heavenly earth that there’s an unwashed and frankly repulsive looking girl on our doorstep.”</p><p>“Ah. That would be our new roommate.”</p><p>Standing in the doorway of one of the dormitories that dotted the college campus were two girls. Each looking like they had been groomed from birth to be the prettiest girls that they could be, in each their own way.</p><p>The more soft spoken of the two was a girl named Grace. She wore her uniform with an extra bit of flair, consisting of a few pins that she had bought over the years that helped make it pop out, as well as taking good care of her hair to make her stand out even further. Combine that with the prop tiara that she kept hidden in her room, as well as her waist-length smoothly-combed black hair, and she had the dignity and air of a princess.</p><p>Her friend, Anne, was a little more on the realistic side of things. Her hair was tied into one long braid that reached all the way down to her ankles, and she didn’t add any sort of flair to her uniform. The amount of maintenance that her hair went through was more than enough for her to deal with.</p><p>“Oh, wow... I’m getting argued over... This is so exciting..!”</p><p>The girl they were both talking about, who looked like she had literally climbed out a trash can with how greasy her hair was, quietly muttered a couple of words as she very nearly started emitting sparkling stars from her eyes as she looked at her new roommates.</p><p>“It’s nothing special. You’ll come to understand after a few nights, me and Grace just can’t get along without stepping on each other’s toes.” Anne explained, brushing her hand against her long braided ponytail. “So, what’s your name? I’m Anne.”</p><p>The new roommate brushed a few black hairs out of her face to expose her brown eyes, smiling as she took her new friend’s hand and quickly shook it, unintentionally getting a bunch of her grease all over said friend’s palm. “I’m Michiko… S-So nice to meet you, Anne..!” She stuttered, unable to contain her excitement over making a friend for the very first time…</p><p>If one looked closely enough, they might just see a small pout sneaking its way onto Grace’s face. “You’re underselling your part in those arguments, Anne. You always think twice whenever I try and suggest something.” She whined, reaching out to her new roommate. “Anyway, I’m Grace. It’s so nice to meet you, Michiko.”</p><p>“S-S-So nice to meet you too, Grace..!” Michiko quickly shook the other hand as well, a little drool running out of her mouth as her mind was already processing everything she heard. “Y-You two are just like all the leads in the games I play. G-Getting snippy at each other, only to end up in bed and… and..!”</p><p>A nervous yet definitely perverted giggle left the soft yet greasy girl’s lips, prompting Anne to sigh as she realized what kind of girl they had just ended up with. “Right. Listen, Michiko. Since we’re going to be roommates from now on, we have to agree on a couple of basic rules. Just so we don’t step on each other’s toes.”</p><p>“O-O-Oh. D-Don’t worry about that, I won’t step on anybody’s toes. But if you wanna step on me, y-you can totally do that…” The nervous girl blurted out something else overtly perverted, not realizing how awkward it made the two girls feel.</p><p>Grace just smiled. “As long as you do your best. Say, would you like to show me some of those games that you enjoy, Michiko?” The black-haired girl asked, keeping her new friend’s hand held as the two walked inside.</p><p>“Don’t encourage her, Grace. She’s the type to just drag you down a hole.” The blonde warned her, knowing what these types were capable of. Mainly because she had once been one of those, before she cleaned herself up to preserve a better image. After all, your status in the world depended on how people perceived you. Something that the newcomer should’ve been much more aware of…</p><p>Unfortunately, her friend didn’t hear her. Mainly because Michiko had already started prattling on and on about some sort of strange game, one of her favorites, that involved VR technology and smells that hadn’t properly been implemented. It was really cool, and something she loved to try out once the tech was even better.</p><p>Knowing that the two were just going to stay like this for the near future, the blonde headed out for the day. She needed to grab a couple of snacks for them, since tonight was talent night on the TV.</p><p>Not realizing that as soon as she left the building, a couple of household items started to degrade bit by bit. Most notably, the mirrors...</p><p>---</p><p>Over the next week or so, things slowly started to change for the two girls. And it all centered around their new roommate.</p><p>Anne was the one that picked up on it the most. Mainly because she didn’t spend as much time with Michiko compared to Grace. She spent a lot of time outside of the dorm, studying for her tests and trying to store her notes in secure locations. Just because she didn’t feel comfortable in regards to sharing her notes with the new girl.</p><p>Why were they notes specifically? Oh, that was because somehow her laptop had gone back a few decades in terms of tech one day, resulting in the thing taking up most of her desk. She didn’t understand how, but that meant that she couldn’t search the web for answers, nor could she electronically write down things and save them.</p><p>Every time she left the dorm to try and keep those notes stored in a safe place, everything inside their home seemed a little off. Whether it was the furniture, or the air inside it.</p><p>Not that Grace had noticed. In fact, she hadn’t even bothered trying for the last week or so. Instead, she spent all of her time on the couch, watching junk on the TV with her new best buddy.</p><p>It turns out that Michiko had a lot of charm to her. Or at least, that’s what her fellow black-haired friend told people. And part of that charm was her open interest in horny things.</p><p>The black-haired nerd, who couldn’t stop herself from stuttering every few words, told her everything and anything she wanted to know about her favorite games. Whether it was about the type of girls that appeared, or the kinks that were involved, or how hard they were to beat, or how hard she masturbated to them… She would tell every single thing she could, without even a moment’s hesitation.</p><p>All of that openness ended up rubbing off on Grace. At first it just meant that she stopped wearing those pins that she loved. Then she stopped wearing her uniform, swapping it out for a set of comfy jogging pants and a loose fitting shirt to go with it. But eventually, there was no point in even wearing anything...</p><p>One day, when Anne returned home, she had found the two making out on one of the couches, each of them sweating as they had fun with one another. It was a sight that she had never expected to see, nor did she actually want to see it…</p><p>To make matters worse, it was clear that neither of them had used the shower in at least a week. She had been courteous enough to remind them. Every day. And yet neither of them even as much as used it.</p><p>Neither had she, but she at least tried to make up for it by wearing clothes. Those two didn’t even try. And that was the part that made the blonde the most annoyed…</p><p>“Michiko. Grace. We need to talk.” Anne said as she stomped in front of the couch that the two had spent their entire week on, to the point where the thing looked like it was about to crack from their combined weight at any moment. Heck, the way that the springs leaked out of the pillows should mean that it was on its death knell.</p><p>Her two friends looked at her and each grinned in unison, their minds far too entangled in their perverse antics. “Mmmmmm? Whatcha wanna talk about, Anne? Wanna join us, is that it?” The black-haired former dignified girl asked, giggling a little as she squeezed her hands into her favorite nude dork’s body…</p><p>“M-Maybe you’d like to have us all to yourself, is that it, Anne? W-We’d be happy to climb into your bed and do you there instead of out here in the open…” Michiko giggled, moaning as she felt her friend’s fingers sinking into her squishy body.</p><p>Anne twitched. They didn’t even care that she stood right there. They were still playing with one another. “Listen! Don’t you two remember the rules we slapped down when Michiko arrived? We agreed that there wasn’t going to be any sort of touching, because she looked like she might be too greasy for even demonic water to rinse!”</p><p>“Ohhhhh, it’s all about that thiiiing?” Grace giggles as she got up from her seat, her modest breasts having seemingly grown two sizes since she first stopped wearing clothes. “Those rules kinda stunk, y’know? I’ve got a lotttttaaaaa better ideas this time around…”</p><p>Michiko drooled a little as she put her hands on her best friend’s shoulder, lifting herself up and digging her fingers into that friendly flesh. “Mmmhm, I’ve got good ideas for you too…” She giggled. Not maliciously, just teasingly. Not realizing that her very interest in people was enough to degrade them…</p><p>The blonde couldn’t stop the two horny girls from overwhelming her, as they pounced upon her and started filling her with the same sort of depraved thoughts that had turned them both into couch-lounging idiots…</p><p>As she moaned for the first time, she couldn’t help but admit that it did feel kinda good…</p><p>---</p><p>Months passed since that day. And for those three, their life couldn’t be any better.</p><p>Sure, there was a matter of what their lives had actually become. Namely, nothing but couch potatoes. The lousy couches that wished they had broken long ago, with how many springs were threatening to pop out with every passing moment, were permanently occupied by the three girls.</p><p>It wasn’t just the couches that had been downgraded. Their television, which had previously been able to show 4k resolution video as they watched all the hot gossip on tv, now barely counted as a crt with how small it was. Not only that, but the thing couldn’t even record without a VHS! </p><p>Not that they actually watched anything on it anymore. They just preferred to play the games that Michiko liked. All those slutty games with those big breasted bitches that showed everything off. Come to think of it, those games had been action games with strategic timing in the past… But after a few game overs, the elements drastically changed.</p><p>Did they mind? Not really. It just meant that the two idiots who weren’t busy playing the game could play with themselves, giggling and enjoying the sights of girls being bullied on screen.</p><p>They almost wished that they got the same sort of attention. But given that they had barely done any kind of basic grooming to keep themselves attractive, they actively made people run away with how repulsive they were…</p><p>But even though they couldn’t get any boys to look at them for more than a minute before they’d run away, at least they had one another. And that was all that they needed, as they’d fall off their couches and head straight for each other.</p><p>As Michiko, Anne and Grace started making out for the fifth time today, none of them realized that all of this was because of the horny newcomer’s strange aura…</p><p>And none of them cared, enjoying the perverted NEET lifestyle way too much to turn back...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>